Cry For Help
by fivesixseveneight
Summary: Liam is concerned when Annie gets back together with Jasper. He doesn't want her to get hurt... Little does he know, she's already hurt. (Takes place in season 2) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Liam was confused. Just the other day, after he had apologized to Annie (again) for essentially ruining her life, he had seen them together. Jasper looked desperate, and he had pleaded with her, but she didn't hesitate to shoot him down and walk away. Now, as he was apologizing (again), they looked fine, as if nothing had happened. She didn't take him back, did she?

Liam was concerned before, when he watched them together the day earlier. But Annie seemed strong... What happened? Everyone had just revealed Jasper as a drug dealer to Annie before winter break. Adrianna risked _everything_ to prove that this guy was bad news. They had all worked to make sure Annie didn't get into trouble with this guy, yet she still got back with him? It just didn't make any sense.

"Unless..." Liam muttered to himself, as he walked away from the lunch table where Annie and Jasper sat, talking. "Unless he has something on her." He turned back around to look at Annie, only to find Jasper, sitting too close to her, with a possessive arm gripped tightly around her, staring daggers back at him.

This was not good. Liam knew he had to do something, and _fast._

Later, at the end of that day, Liam searched the halls for her.

"Annie!" he called out, once he saw her by her locker.

"Hey, Liam," she greeted him with a warm smile. "What's up?"

"Uhh, nothing, really. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about, uhh... Jasper." he somehow managed to spit out.

Annie slammed her locker shut in annoyance. "What about Jasper, Liam?" she began to walk to the door to leave the school.

"Look, Annie, this guy is a drug dealer! He's a bad guy! I thought you knew this." Liam said as he walked with her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why are you back with him!" he practically yelled, causing people in the hallway to send him some confused glances.

"Why do you care?"

"I care," he said as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. "Because I messed up, Annie, when I didn't tell Naomi the truth about me and Jen. You being with Jasper is pretty much all my fault. And if you stay with him, bad things will happen to you, and I don't want that to happen, Annie." he looked into her brown eyes, pleading with her.

Annie sighed. "It's nice and all that you wanna try and clear your conscience, but you're actions didn't force me into a relationship. Goodbye, Liam." she tried to walk away, but Liam held on to her arm, tighter. He needed to keep her from going to Jasper, he knew that guy would end up hurting Annie.

Annie, who had always been sweet, even when he was being the biggest ass to her. First he taunted her with the whole "Volcano" bit, then he turned all her friends against her, all because he wasn't man enough to tell his girlfriend that he slept with her sister, but she still forgave him. She was this little ball of sunshine, and Liam was not going to let Jasper tangle her up in his "extra curricular activities".

As Liam snapped back to reality, he realized that Annie looked uncomfortable; Like she was in pain. He immediately loosened his grip on her arm, and she breathed out a tiny sigh of relief.

"Annie..." Liam whispered softly, and slowly rolled up her sleeve, to reveal a huge bruise, that eerily resembled a... a hand.

"You have got to be kidding me." he looked at her, hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true.

Annie's eyes slowly began filling with tears. "I..." she searched for an excuse, but nothing came to her.

"Did he do this to you?" Liam's voice had a hard, bitter edge to it.

"It's... it's complicated." she managed to blurt out before she ran by him, and out the school doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't actually going to continue with this story, but then I saw the new episode and all the Lannie moments in it, so I decided to keep going :). Also, I'm sorry if this story isn't the greatest, it's my first fanfic/Story that I've written outside of English class, so yeah, tiny little disclaimer there. Oh! And also, I'm not really going to follow the plot line of the show in my story, so I apologize in advance for basically changing everything. Okay, back to the story.**

**PS. It's Annie's POV now.**

* * *

****She just couldn't seem to get away from them.

Everywhere Annie Wilson looked, there was either Jasper or Liam staring back at her, trying to initiate conversation. Like now, for instance. Either she could turn left, and walk down the hallway where Jasper was waiting for her, or to the right, where Liam was looking for her. Now she didn't know what to do.

She looked over at Jasper, leaning against his locker, with a look of shyness and calmness on his face. To anyone passing him in the hall, they'd think he was weird, yeah, but content, and rational. Except Annie knew the truth about him. She knew that these looks were so fake, and they masked the anger he had bottled up inside. Anger that he took out on her, like last night...

* * *

_"Come sit with me, Annie." Jasper patted the spot on his bed next to him with his hand._

_"I'm fine standing, thanks." she retorted._

_"Annie, you are my girlfriend. You'll do as I tell you." he started to raise his voice as he stood up and walked over to her._

_"Well I _don't_ wanna be your girlfriend anymore Jasper, so how about I just leave." she turned to go but he grabbed her wrist-hard. Right where her bruise was already._

_"I don't think so." he threw her against the wall, and she hit her shoulder. She felt a bruise already. "Get up." he spat. "Listen to me, Annie. I love you, and you love me. We're meant to be together, I know it. So if you ever try and leave again, I will tell everyone what you did to my uncle._

_"Now," he said as he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Annie Wilson. So tell me you love me too, and come sit with my like a good little girlfriend." _

_When she didn't say anything, he slapped her across the face. She knew it would've been easier to just lie, but those three words meant something to her. She wanted to mean them whenever she said them. _

_"Say it Annie."_

_"No."_

_With that, he moved his hands to her neck, rammed her into the wall, and started to press onto her neck, strangling her. _

_"Say it."_

_"Jasper-" she squirmed to attempt to get out of his grip, but it was no use. He was too strong, and she was too small. He tightened his grip. His eyes were so dark and cold, it was impossible that he was feeling love. He was crazy. But she knew she had to say those words. She knew she had to lie, or else she would die, right then. "I... I love you. I love you!" she gasped._

_He immediately released her neck, and hugged her tightly. "I knew you'd see it. We love each other, Annie. Nothing will ever come between us ever again." _

_Then he kissed her, and she felt like she was going to throw up. But she couldn't leave. She had done too much to him. She had made him this way. So she kissed him back, because after what she did, she thought she deserved this._

* * *

Annie instinctively tightened her scarf around her neck, covering up the bruises his hands left on her neck from the night before.

"I can still see one." a voice called from behind her. Annie turned around, and Liam walking over to her, obviously mad.

"One what?" she tried to act oblivious.

"Don't pretend Annie. Your entire shoulder is purple. What do you expect me to think, that you ran into a door? Fell out of bed? Slipped off the stage?"

"As a matter of fact, I fell down the stairs." she returned his angry stare, trying to stand her ground.

"Annie," Liam sighed, and stepped closer to her. "If this guy is hurting you, I will personally-"

"I'm not helpless Liam. I can take care of myself." she pushed him away from her. "Besides, it isn't Jasper's fault. It's mine." she said quietly, and walked over to Jasper and out the door before Liam could stop her.

Because for that last part, she had been telling the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**So right now I'm a little annoyed because I just wrote an amazingly long chapter for you guys, then poof! It all disappeared. So here I am, rewriting it. UGH.**

**But in all seriousness, huge thanks to AshaJayPowell, mary-lennette, Wazamamas, and Jubjubcryer for the insanely sweet reviews! You guys made my day!**

**Before I dive BACK into this chapter (Don't mind me, I'm still brooding.), I've decided that switching POV's is too difficult, so from now on this story will be from both Annie and Liam's POV (and maybe other people at some times, I don't really know... sorry if this is really confusing!). Alright, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Annie Wilson," Annie's teacher announced from the front of the class. "Your partner is..."

_Not Liam, not Liam, not Liam-_

__"Liam Court."

Annie inwardly groaned, and cursed herself for her bad luck. _Great,_ she thought. _Now I can't run away from him whenever I want._

Irritated, she stuffed her books into her bag, and waited for the bell.

Across the room, Liam was irritated as well. But not because of the partner choice, because of his grades.

_Alright_, he thought to himself. _If I want to pass this class I need..._ he did the math in his head. _At least a 90% on this project. This should be fun._

When the bell rang, he pushed through the crowd to find Annie.

"Annie!" he called, and she turned to face him. "When do you want to start working on this thing?"

"Not anytime soon." she replied, and quickly stalked out of the room.

Liam sighed, and quickly followed her out into the hallway. "Look, Annie," he explained. "I need a good grade on this project, or else I fail. Please, I need you."

"Ugh, fine." she said with a shrug. "But," an idea came to her quickly. "Only if you promise to stop hounding me about Jasper."

"Annie," Liam said softly. "This isn't something that will just go away if you stop talking about it."

"I don't care!" Annie threw her hands up in the air. "Promise me you'll stop asking me about Jasper."

Liam groaned, defeated. "Fine. I'll stop asking you about your psycho boyfriend."

"Good. Now, congratulations Liam Court. We are gonna ace this project."

"Annie, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, lifting her easily off the ground and spinning her around.

"Liam! Put me down, people are staring!" she laughed.

He obeyed her command, and they walked out of the school to his car, laughing, leaving all their anger and worries behind. What they didn't realize is that they also left behind a jealous, fuming Jasper.

* * *

__Liam rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image of Annie's computer screen out of them. It had been around an hour since he had left the Wilson house abruptly, after he and Annie had accidently stumbled upon a certain, probably very private, computer document.

_It was probably just some play thing she's writing, _Liam thought to himself. _I mean, a murder story is a pretty universal plot. Plus, prom night makes it more unique... _

"Oh my God." Liam breathed. He collapsed on his bed after a memory came back to him. Someone died last year, in the summertime. _But, it wasn't on prom, was it?_

He didn't want it to be true, but a quick internet search confirmed it. _Man Found Dead- Victim of a Hit and Run._ was the headline. The date: Prom of last year.

Liam abruptly stood up, grabbed his keys, and left it house.

* * *

"Jasper, please, stop." Annie said absentmindedly. Her mind was still reeling from her moment with Liam earlier. How much of her letter had he seen? Did he know her secret? _If he knew, _she thought. _He'd never look at me the same way again. He'd be disgusted by me._

Wait, since when did she care about what Liam thought about her?

Annie and Liam had never really been close, but they had always liked each other. When he had asked her out after the infamous double date disaster, she had said no, because he was Naomi's new prospect, and no one wants to get mixed up in that. But afterwards, they had developed a unique friendship, one based on taunts and mindless sarcastic quips. But now, it felt like there was something more...

Wait, she didn't _like_, Liam, did she?

_Of course I don't like Liam,_ she reassured herself. _He's Naomi's boyfriend, and I am not going to ruin another one of her relationships. _

_But Liam is so sweet and-_

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of glass breaking.

"Jasper!" Annie yelled, and took the plate he was holding out of his hands, carefully stepping around the already smashed one on the floor. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just don't get it, Annie! Why aren't I enough for you? I gave you my heart, and you continue to walk all over it."

"Jasper, I swear, nothing is going on between me and Liam! We're just working on a project together!"

"You didn't answer the question."

"What?" Annie asked.

"Why aren't I enough for you? Why isn't my _love_ enough for you?"

"I-I-" she stammered, trying to come up with a convincing lie.

This was becoming a daily event for them. Everyday, they would see each other, and she would lie to him, and he go on with the yelling, and the name-calling, and the hitting. Always with the hitting. But he had never gone far enough to start destroying her property... Until now.

"I knew it! You don't love me," Jasper dropped a glass on the floor, and it smashed to pieces. "You never loved me."

"No, I love you, Jasper. I do, I love you!" she pleaded with him while he continued to break more of her dishes.

"Liar!" he spat, and then slapped her across the face.

The sound of the slap was masked by the doorbell ringing.

"Who's there?" Jasper asked her, getting angrier by the second. "I thought you said we'd be alone tonight. Or were you lying about that, too?"

"No, I was telling the truth, I swear! Dixon's out, and so are my parents. I told you the truth." Annie sobbed, clutching her cheek.

The doorbell rang again.

"Annie?" Liam's voice sounded from behind the door.

"What is _he _doing here?" Jasper yelled in her face. "What, did you think you could be with us both? You're a slut, Annie."

"What? No!" the stinging in her cheek was as painful as ever as she tried to calm Jasper down. "I don't know why he's here, Jasper, please believe me."

"Bitch." he spat at her, and pushed her to the ground, on top of all the broken glass.

Her scream echoed through the house, and her front door burst open.

* * *

After speeding down the highway for what felt like an eternity, Liam finally arrived at Annie's house. He bounded up to her front door, and rang the doorbell. No answer.

He looked around, and saw a car in the driveway. It was Jasper's car.

After waiting for a while, his impatience building with every second, he rang the doorbell again.

"Annie?" he called, hoping for a response. She was in there with Jasper, he knew it. But, what if Jasper was... _hurting_ her?

_I'd kill him._

Liam wasn't sure where that response came from. Him and Annie weren't exceptionally close. But lately, he's been with her, or thinking about her more and anyone else. Why was that?

Wait, he didn't _like _Annie, did he?

_Of course I don't like Annie, _Liam reassured himself. _Naomi is my girlfriend. I like _Naomi.

_But Annie is so adorable and-_

His train of thought was broken by the _thud _of something being dropped on the floor, and the most heart-wrenching sound he's ever heard.

Annie's scream echoed from behind that door.

"Annie!" he yelled, full of panic, and swung the door open, bursting into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, words cannot describe how humbled I am by all the sweet reviews! You readers are simply the nicest people EVER! Thank you all so much! ****Also, thank-you to the people following this story!**

**It truly amazes me that even though I haven't updated this story in so long people are still reading it and following it and ahh! I'm so happy!**

**Alright, my gushing session is over. On with chapter 4!**

* * *

Annie didn't know what hurt more, the glass cutting her bare arms, or Jasper's iron grip on her neck as he laid on top of her, kissing her forcefully. She started squirming under him, trying to release herself from his grasp. He was strangling her.

_I could die here,_ she thought.

Suddenly, Jasper was lifted off of her, and she could breathe freely again. Slowly, she sat up, feeling the glass break under her as she moved. In front of her, Jasper was being pushed to the floor, with blood gushing out of his newly punched nose. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and she was pulled up, off of the shards of glass.

"Liam?" she chocked out through her tears.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Liam hugged her tightly. His heart was breaking as he held her. She was so tiny, and so frightened. He just wanted to hold on to her forever, and never let her go.

"That's _enough_, Annie!" Jasper's voice boomed from behind Liam's back. Annie instantly pulled away from Liam. "You let go of him now, you little slut. You're in love with _me, _remember? Oh wait, that's right, you were lying. You're a lying bitch."

"Shut the hell up, Jasper." Liam turned to face Jasper, and threw his arms out protectively in front of Annie. "You have no right to speak to her that way. Leave, now."

Annie whimpered behind Liam's arms. It had never gotten this bad before. Did she really deserve all this? _Of course I do!_ she reminded herself. _I... I... I _killed_ his uncle. I'm the cause of this._

"Annie," Jasper said, his face contorted in anger. He suddenly grabbed something off the kitchen counter, and pointed it at Liam. "You either get over here now, or he dies." Jasper poked Liam's chest with the tip of the butcher knife.

Liam backed away slowly, bumping into Annie along the way. He was running through moves in his head, trying to figure out whether or not he should go after Jasper from the left or right when he felt Annie move from behind him.

"Jasper," you need to leave, now." she attempted to pull his arm holding the knife down.

"Or what, Annie?" Jasper spat. "What are _you_ going to do?"

"I'll call the police." she whispered, still tugging on his arm.

Jasper laughed, and continued to point his arm at Liam, although Liam felt quite detached from this conversation. He stood watching their interactions, waiting for the perfect time to pounce on Jasper.

"Oh sure, call the police, we'll see how well that works out for you." Jasper stepped closer to Annie, looming over her. "Or are you forgetting about your little _accident_?"

"I haven't forgotten, Jasper." Annie tilted her head up and looked Jasper in the eyes. "I just don't care anymore. If it means getting away from you, I'll confess."

Jasper, in a moment of confusion, dropped his arm down, and Liam saw his opportunity. In one swift move, he grabbed the knife from Jasper's hands, and pointed it at him.

"Time to go, Jasper." Liam said, raising the knife a little higher, and Annie stepped behind him again.

Jasper looked from the knife to Annie. "Are you going to let him do this?" he demanded.

"Jasper, please, just leave." Annie said.

Jasper stood still, seething for a moment, and then slowly backed away towards the door, with Liam following him, still holding the knife. Finally Jasper reached the door, and exited the house. Liam stood in the doorway, watching Jasper until he finally drove away.

"He's gone." Liam said, closing the door. A feel of relief washed over him, but he still felt scared. _Does Annie have to go through this everyday?_ he wondered. A scraping sound broke him out of his thoughts. He turned towards the sound and saw Annie on her knees trying to gather the broken glass together with her hands.

"Annie..." Liam said bending down beside her. "Annie... stop..."

Annie continued to push the glass together with her hands. "Can't... need to clean..." she mumbled.

Liam said nothing. He stood up, and put the butcher knife back into it's holder. _Now, _he thought. _Where do they keep their broom?_

"Shit!"

Liam turned and saw Annie clutching her now bleeding hand. A piece of glass had cut her hand, causing a blood to flow heavily from a gash across her palm.

"Shit!" she repeated, standing up. Tears were brimming in her eyes, but it wasn't from her cut. She was still in shock of what had jut happened with Jasper. The stress of all the secrets and heartache was just hitting her now. "Shit!"

"Hey," Liam said, grabbing a towel. "It's okay."

"Shit!" she exclaimed again. Liam hurried over to her and pressed the towel to her cut, stopping the blood flow. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Annie," he said again, rubbing her arm. "Stop, it's okay."

Annie couldn't hold in her tears any longer. All of a sudden she collapsed in Liam's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. _Why did this have to happen? _she thought as she cried into Liam's chest. _  
_

"Shh," Liam said, stroking her hair. He felt so helpless as he held her in his arms. But he did know one thing: He would never let Jasper touch her again. "It's okay, I'm here. You're safe, Annie." he lifted her chin with his hand so that she was looking at him. "You're safe with me."_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa! Sorry I kinda went off the grid there! I meant to update for a while, but I really had to focus on school. But I just read all your lovely reviews and it really made my heart swell. You guys are all so amazing and to know that you actually like what I'm writing is crazy. Thank you all so much! :)**

**Oh, and I just now realized that I haven't been putting a disclaimer, so here's one now: I own nothing!**

**Okay, and finally one quick piece of information: Now that it's summer, I've had two new ideas for stories (for different shows other than 90210), so look out for those if you are interested. Alright, that's it :) So here's chapter 5!**

* * *

It took them 2 hours to clean up the mess Jasper had created. After finally calming Annie down, Liam and her silently cleaned the house, without uttering a word. They didn't speak until Liam had thrown out the last garbage bag of broken glass.

"You can leave now," Annie said as Liam closed the front door behind him. "I'm sure you have something better to do on a Friday night."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving! Annie, look at you; We have to clean your cuts." he walked over to her and placed a hand on her back, guiding her over to the couch.

"But Liam-" she began, but was quickly interrupted.

"No 'buts'," Liam answered, kneeling down in front of her to examine the cuts along her arms. "Do you have bandages?"

"What about Naomi?" Annie blurted.

Liam was momentarily silent. This thought struck him. _What about Naomi?_ he thought. Liam hadn't seen or talked to Naomi in days. For the past couple weeks he felt as if their conversations had been one sided: Naomi talking about Jen and shoes and things he didn't really care about, and him listening. _Maybe I should go to Naomi..._ he thought. But as he looked into Annie's eyes, that thought melted away. How could he even consider leaving her right now? Jasper was terrible to her, and something tells him that this isn't the end of Jasper's reign of terror over her, and Liam wasn't about to sit idly by and watch it happen. Right now, Annie was more important than Naomi, and she had to know that.

"Naomi wasn't just put through hell in front of me, Annie. How could you even think that I would leave you now? What if he came back? What if he came back here and you were alone? How could I ever forgive myself if that happened?"

This time Annie was silent. Liam's bad-boy image was slowly crumbling in front of her, and the man kneeling in front of her was becoming one of the sweetest people she's ever met. But she didn't want to be perceived as weak. If push came to shove, Annie was confident she could handle herself, and she didn't want Liam putting himself in danger because of her.

"I understand that you care Liam, but Naomi is your _girlfriend_. You should go to her." she said quietly.

Liam moved from his kneeling position and sat down on the couch beside her. "Annie, I'm not leaving you, okay? So just drop it."

Annie sighed at his stubbornness, but was internally grateful; she really didn't want to be alone, not tonight.

"But," Liam started. "I need to know everything, Annie. Why is this happening? How long has this been going on for?"

Annie shifted uncomfortably under Liam's gaze. She didn't want to talk about this at all, to anyone, but Liam had just proved how stubborn he truly was, and she knew he wouldn't give up unless she gave him the truth. So reluctantly, she tucked her hair behind her ear and began to speak.

"You have to believe me, he was nice. He was there for me when you guys were against me, and he was so sweet to me. I truly felt something for him, but I wasn't sure about it because... because..." she stammered, ashamed of the truth. "Because... I hit his uncle with my car. It was prom night and I was angry. Naomi turned everyone against me. People were yelling 'narc' to me, and throwing insults in my face, and you with that _stupid_ volcano joke... I just snapped. I had to get away." Annie stopped to wipe a tear from her cheek before continuing. "It was dark, and I was crying and I couldn't see where I was driving. All of a sudden I hit something, and I just panicked. I didn't know what to do! And I just... I just drove away. I killed him. I killed that man. I just killed him!"

Liam quickly brought her into a tight embrace while she sobbed. They stayed like this for a few moments before Annie gently tore herself away from his arms and continued to speak.

"I felt so guilty, Liam, you have to believe me. Then Jasper showed up, and I didn't know what to do. But I really liked him. I liked him so much, and then he turned out to be a drug dealer. What was I supposed to do? How could I break up with him after I had... killed his uncle? I hadn't even told him, I was just so ashamed. But I had to leave him. When I tried, he just got so angry, and he told me. He told me that he knew what I had done. I tried to apologize to him, but he wouldn't listen. He just wouldn't listen to me. He was yelling and threatening to tell the police and I tried to calm him down but he just... hit me." she shuddered, remembering that night. "That's the first time it happened."

"Annie!" Liam exclaimed. "That was like two months ago!"

Annie looked down, ashamed.

"You're telling me that this has been going on for two months, and none of us knew about it?"

"Yes." she whispered.

Liam quickly grabbed Annie by the shoulders, and looked her dead in the eye. "Annie, I promise, I will never, _ever_, let that dick hurt you again. You understand?"

"Thank you." she answered, smiling slightly. "For everything. You saved my life tonight."

"All in a days work." Liam grinned, leaning back into the sofa. "So, it's pretty late. You should probably get some sleep."

"Is it..." she started shyly, looking down. "Do you mind if I stay down here, with you? I just don't really want to be alone tonight."

Liam smiled, and grabbed a blanket from beside him. "I don't mind one bit." he said as he placed the blanket over top of them. "So, you wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure," she yawned, and handed him the remote. "Find something good."

"Will do."

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was a total filler chapter, sorry! Also, I kinda re-worded the whole "confession" monologue, so if you didn't like it I'm sorry about that as well. But I had to change it to fit the story line. Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon, I promise. **


End file.
